Benutzer Diskussion:Anis Ben Amor
Archiv Titel *Jetzt haste mich aber reingelegt mit deinem Archiv :D ::Ursprüngliche Nachricht: Auch wenn das jetzt nicht alles zum Thema Umfrage gehört, bleib ich mal der Übersichtlichkeit halber hier unten Also: ::*Hast vollkommen Recht. JotForm ist dieses "Wir wollen deine Theorie"-Fenster. Soll da sowas rein wie "Hast du Verbesserungsvorschläge? Was gefällt dir, was missfällt dir? Sag es uns, du Sau!" also, ne? So dem Sinn nach... ::*Header werd ich versuchen, allerdings bin ich gleich weg, dass schaff ich heute also nicht mehr. Ich werde mich vermutlich morgen Mittag mal dransetzen, kann dir das dann morgen Spät-Nachmittag/Abend präsentieren. ::*Spoiler. Ja. Also, ich muss zugeben, dass ich persönlich den Artikel über den Gastauftritt von Michelle Rodriguez etwas grenzwertig fand. Mir persönlich macht das nicht allzu viel aus, wobei ich auch von so Major Spoilern Abstand halte. Allerdings gibt es natürlich auch Leute, denen sowas direkt sauer aufstößt, die gar nichts davon wissen wollen sondern lieber dasitzen und sich bei Ana-Lucia nur denken "WTF!" - soll's geben Aber meiner Meinung nach war das wirklich der einzige Artikel, der in evtl. ein wenig zu viel Infos enthalten hat. Ich hab vorhin auch mal einen Blick ins Archiv geworfen. Alle anderen Nachrichten haben eigentlich immer nur neutrale Infos gehalten, mit dem Hinweis darauf, dass eine neue Rolle besetzt wurde, usw. Was soll's. Jetzt sind wir beide wieder schlauer. Hat immer auch was Gutes --DerAndre 09:28, 21. Nov. 2008 (PST) :::*Wunderbar. Mach ich dann alles morgen fertig. Wollte das Formular zwar eigentlich noch jetzt fertig machen, schaff ich jetzt aber leider nicht mehr. Dir auch nen schönen Abend, bis spätestens morgen. Gruß -- 10:18, 21. Nov. 2008 (PST) Blog Hey Ben Amor, schau dir mal bitte den an und sag mir – ganz ehrlich – was du von dem Design hältst. Ich bin gerade dabei, eine weitere Header-Grafik zu erstellen, in der auch Logos eingebaut sind. Gruß --''DerAndre'' 10:00, 22. Nov. 2008 (PST) * ist die Alternativ-Version. Sag bescheid, dann tausch ich die mal aus, dann kann man's besser sehen. -- 10:35, 22. Nov. 2008 (PST) :*Kein Ding Ich versuch noch mal, ein paar Logos einzusetzen. Die Frachterleute habe ich eigentlich absichtlich weggelassen, da der Banner ja für den Lostpedia-Blog bestimmt ist. Ich teste den nur im Spoiler-Blog, da dieser das gleiche Design hat wie der erste Blog. Und da wären Staffel 4-Charaktere evtl. etwas fehl am Platz, wenn unsere Besucher sich schon über die News aufregen Gruß -- 17:01, 22. Nov. 2008 (PST) ::*Für genau 5000 Edits haste jetzt aber noch händeringend nach Arbeit gesucht, oder? Musst mir auch nicht antworten, sone runde Zahl muss man genießen Wollte dir nur kurz den Link zu Hilfe:Videos in den Blog einbetten hinterlassen. Ist ne kurze Erklärung mit ein paar Links für naja, uns beide, um – oh Wunder – Videos in den Blog einzubauen. Sind zwei verschiedene Codes bei. Deren unterschiedliches Ergebnis kannst du beispielsweise sehen. Falls es mal irgendwie gar nicht passen sollte, weil das Video ein ganz anderes Format hat o.Ä., gibt's eben auch den Link zum Generator, wo man sich nen passenden Player kreieren kann. Ich werd die Tage auch mal versuchen, einen komplett eigenen Player zu machen und den dann auf unseren Webspace hochzuladen. Ist zur Sicherheit, falls die Leute von flv-player.net mal schlappmachen und wir dann nicht blöd da stehen. Kann aber noch nicht genau sagen, wann ich das mache. Bin im Moment im Klausur-Stress, bis Weihnachten noch ganze 7 Stück. Hab deshalb auch bislang leider weder den Blog-Header noch das Umfrage-Formular für den Blog fertig. Gruß -- 15:10, 23. Nov. 2008 (PST) :::*Dankeschön *Hey ho. Bist du grade dabei, einen Artikel über den Dharma Special Access zu machen? -- 11:43, 25. Nov. 2008 (PST) :*Ich nehm das mal als nein *Ich glaube auch, dass das ARG komplett anders geplant war. Wobei ich auch glaube, dass dieses ARG gar kein "Game" sein sollte, so wie wir es kennen. Die Produzenten - evtl. auch irgendein Praktikant - dachten sich, dass sie den Fans einfach mal etwas für die lange Wartezeit geben wollen. Und da wurde halt "The Project" geschaffen. Auch wenn es anfangs natürlich riesengroß aussah, mit Comic Con, und Werbung auf ABC, haben die Fans einfach zu viel erwartet. Die kannten TLE und Find815 und haben für diese Staffelpause etwas ähnliches etwartet, worauf die von ABC nicht eingestellt waren. Und jetzt wollte man das eben retten und hat es kurzerhand abgebrochen. Und – wie du schon sagtest – hat jetzt einen etwas anderen Weg eingeschlagen, um die Fans zumindest etwas milde zu stimmen. Das ist zumindest meine Sichtweise. So oder so, "The Project" war nix. Der Hype, den wir auch hier in der Lostpedia veranstaltet haben war eigentlich (fast) unnötig. Gut 60 % (neuste Zahl aus der aktuellen Umfrage) haben gar nicht erst teilgenommen. Hingegen haben 16 % das ARG wirklich konsequent bei uns verfolgt, der Rest entweder so'n bisschen oder woanders. Was aus Ajira wird, da hab ich absolut keinen Plan. Ich wurde von Dan Bronson (der übrigens wirklich strange aussieht) auf Facebook in die Ajira-Gruppe und in das dazugehörige Event eingeladen, evtl. hast du davon bei DarkUFO gelesen. Dan scheint da wieder ein bisschen mehr zu wissen, wobei ich den ansich für sehr unwichtig in dem ganzen Ding halte. Naja, wir werden sehen Gruß -- 13:18, 25. Nov. 2008 (PST) *Hey. Hab die Charaktere jetzt noch ein wenig verkleinert und zusammengeschoben. Außerdem hab ich Desmond noch rechts hinzugefügt. Das Problem ist, dass ich jetzt beispielsweise bei einer Breite von 1280 px eine große, freie, blaue Fläche habe. Ich werd morgen versuchen da noch irgendwas hinzusetzen. Allerdings so, dass es bei keiner Auflösung irgendwelche abgeschnittenen Charaktere gibt. Das mit der Animation hat übrigens nicht so wirklich geklappt. Die Ani lief zu schnell durch, falls sie denn mal vollständig geladen wurde. Außerdem werden die Farben immer vereinfacht. Du siehst nicht mehr diesen Verlauf von Schwarz-Blau-Schwarz, sondern das war immer abgeschnitten und sah einfach nicht gut aus. Gruß -- 14:33, 26. Nov. 2008 (PST) *Das Problem ist, dass diese Youtube-Links keine Links zur Video-Datei sind, sondern nur Links zum eingebetteten Video. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, was DarkUFO für einen Zauber-Player hat, aber bei uns funktioniert das so offenbar leider nicht Am einfachsten ist es immer, wenn du eine URL hast, die auf .flv endet. Gruß --DerAndre (talk) 17:56, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Umfrage für den Blog Hey, habe vorhin eine Umfrage-Möglichkeit bei Google selber gefunden und mich direkt mal dran gesetzt. Guck dir mal bitte diese Preview an und sag mir, ob dir noch irgendetwas fehlt oder ich generell was verändern soll. Gruß -- 12:53, 3. Dez. 2008 (PST) FriendConnect Hey Das mit dem FriendConnect hab ich bei DarkUFO gesehen. Eigentlich dachte ich, dass das mehr kann. Sowas wie ein IM, hat aber irgendwie nicht so geklappt. Ist aber auch noch in der Beta-Phase. Evtl. kommt da von Google noch was Gruß -- 14:24, 4. Dez. 2008 (PST) *Evtl ist dir auch schon der neue Counter aufgefallen. Die Server auf denen unser alter Counter gespeichert war, sind down, unsere Daten futsch. Als Notlösung hab ich dann jetzt nen anderen eingebaut. -- 14:39, 4. Dez. 2008 (PST) Blog-Design Hey Ben Amor, hab das neue Design jetzt fertig. Hab jetzt noch mal einige Kleinigkeiten geändert. Beispielsweise ist das Datum jetzt wieder auf der rechten Seite, und ein Klick auf "Kontakt" öffnet unser altbekanntes Kontaktformular, dass wir jetzt nicht mehr umständlich unter die Seite quetschen müssen. Bislang gibt es nur ein einziges Manko: Die Quick Edit-Links, die bei Posts für uns Autoren immer angezeigt werden sind – nunja – ziemlich durchsichtig Wenn du mit dem Cursor etwa 3 mm rechts von dem Datum unter dem jeweiligen Post etwas rumsuchst, findest du den Link dafür. Ich habe bisher auch noch absolut keine Ahnung, wie man das besser machen könnte. Da ich aber irgendwie auch alle anderen Probleme lösen konnte, bin ich eigentlich recht optimistisch Daher würde ich von meiner Seite her sagen, das Design ist fertig. Falls du noch irgendwas hast, dass dir nicht gefällt, oder das man noch verbessern könnte, immer raus damit. Gruß --Andre 12:49, 16. Dez. 2008 (PST) :Wenn du mit "Weltkarte" den Whos-Amung-Us-Counter meinst, der kommt auf jeden Fall noch Übersetzer werd ich auch einbauen, allerdings wäre so ein Gadget wie bei The ODI evtl. komfortabler. Ich mach mich mal danach auf die Suche Von mir aus kann ich die Vorlage dann in 20 Minuten veröffentlichen. Gruß --Andre 13:41, 16. Dez. 2008 (PST) ::Boah, Stress Okay, hab jetzt alles rübergezogen, scheint auf den ersten Blick soweit alles zu funktionieren. Habe jedoch ein paar Schneeflocken entfernt, da mein PC vor lauter Schnee-Berechnung kaum noch Scrollen konnte Ein gutes Gadget zum Übersetzen hab ich bisher leider noch nicht gefunden. Ich hab aber morgen früh 2 Freistunden, dann guck ich nochmal danach, und mach auch nen entsprechenden Artikel über das neue Design. Ich denke für heute gab es genug News, die sollte man erst mal ein wenig sacken lassen Gruß --Andre 14:16, 16. Dez. 2008 (PST) :::Ich habe die Schriftgröße der Labels jetzt mal ein wenig runtergeschraubt, damit man sie lesen kann. Ist n bissl blöd, mir ist im Test-Lauf natürlich nie aufgefallen, dass es bei so vielen Labels Probleme gibt. Ich hab höchstens 3 oder 4 Labels angegeben Die Label-Liste ist jetzt tatsächlich manuell. Ich habe wollte versuchen diese reht lange Liste an Labels ein wenig zu kürzen. Jedoch nicht inhaltlich, sondern vom Format her. Hab dazu auch mehrere Seiten im Netz gefunden. Die sagen mir aber alle, dass das leider nicht automatisch funktioniert. Die Liste ist jetzt aber wieder auf dem neusten Stand. Nacht! -- 14:39, 16. Dez. 2008 (PST) Willkommen bei Wikia Hi. Ich bin bei Wikia für den deutschsprachigen Raum zuständig (mehr Infos zu mir auf meiner Benutzer-Seite, sobald die Technik es erlaubt...). Ich freue mich, dass die Lostpedia jetzt von Wikia gehostet wird. Falls du irgendwelche Fragen, Anmerkungen, Wünsche oder Kritik hast, lass es mich wissen. --Avatar 15:48, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Matthes Hey, nein das geht leider nicht. Denn es geht nicht um die Benutzerseite sondern um den Benutzer an sich, und wie er im System gespeichert ist. In den "Letzen Änderungen" beispielsweise würde er dann immer noch als "LOSTE-Matthes" angezeigt werden. Ich hoffe aber, dass das Problem bald gelöst wird. Gruß --DerAndre (talk) 16:41, 23. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Danke Vielen Dank^^ --Matthes 23:04, 26. Dez. 2008 (UTC) STOP Warte mal Wirf mal einen Blick in die Disku. --DerAndre (talk) 17:00, 9. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Because you Left Hey ho, na das waren doch mal zwei Episoden Wollte mich grade an den Artikel machen, da hab ich gesehen, dass du schon Bilder hochlädst. Wollte dir nichts wegnehmen, falls du grade dran sitzt, dann mach ich jetzt Gruß --DerAndre (talk) 11:17, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Also ich hab bislang mit nichts angefangen. Sag mir, woran du arbeitest und ich mach was anderes. --DerAndre (talk) 11:29, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Lass mich raten, du hast letzte Nacht nicht allzu viel geschlafen? --DerAndre (talk) 11:38, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::Oh ja, dem stimme ich zu. Ich finde aber auch, dass allein durch die offiziellen Trailer schon viel zu viele Infos verraten wurden. Bspw. Charlottes Nasenbluten wäre richtig geil gekommen, wenn das nicht schon im Trailer gesehen worden wäre usw. Aber, was will man machen Jetzt ruh dich erstmal ein wenig aus, trink nen Kaffee und dann biste bald wieder auf dem Damm ;) --DerAndre (talk) 11:46, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) 5x02 The Lie * Wieso ist nur Hurley-zentriert? Er hat zwar die meistens "Flashforwards" in der Folge, aber die anderen sind doch genauso zentriert, ihre Zukunftsszenen sind schließlich nicht aus Hurleys Sicht. Gruß -- EvelynPace 18:55, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) **Ja, aber es ist doch trotzdem komisch, die Folge als Hurley-zentriert zu bezeichnen, wenn eigentlich mehrere zentriert sind. Wobei man eigentlich sowieso nicht mehr von zentriert sprechen kann, da es ja eher zwischen Insel und nicht-Insel hin und her wechselt. -- EvelynPace 20:45, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) *** Ich find das nebenbei auch ziemlich doof das die Folge als zentriert für irgend jemanden ist. Aber meine andere Frage: Was soll an der Seite bitte allgemein überarbeitet werden??--Stevie 81 20:41, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ***Oh, tut mir leid. Ich habe bei und Staffel 5 geguckt, welche Charakter-Links noch rot sind und deshalb gedacht, dass noch kein Tony-Artikel existiert. Gibt es noch mehr Staffel 5 Charaktere, die in den beiden Artikeln nicht die richtigen Links haben? Gruß -- EvelynPace 22:12, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Blog Danke schön! Namaste! -- EvelynPace 19:08, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Hey there! Jo, hab's mittlerweile in die Klappbox gepackt, ist vermutlich besser so. Aber bei solchen Sachen darfst du mit natürlich immer gerne „dazwischenpfuschen“. Dient ja zur allgemeinen Verbesserung Gruß --DerAndre (talk) 20:55, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Zeitsprünge Hey! Kurze Frage: gabs ein Problem mit meinem Beitrag zur "4. Phase"? Hast ihn rückgänig gemacht (inklusive kleiner verbesserungen vom übrigen Teil...), dachte ich frag mal, an was es lag! Gruß, MorpheuzZ 09:23, 2. Feb. 2009 (UTC) *Kein Problem, dachte nur ich frag mal. Deine Änderung war ja dann auch zum Teil gerechtfertigt... ;-)! Gruß, MorpheuzZ 09:43, 2. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Benutzerseite Morgen, ja, ich hab nen kleinen Fehler gemacht. Klick mal drauf --DerAndre (talk) 07:36, 4. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Nein, nicht wirklich Hab's jetzt gefixt, danke für den Hinweis! Gruß --DerAndre (talk) 09:43, 4. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Zeitsprünge Sry, dass wusste ich nicht. Aber ich finde, dass gehört zur Timeline dazu, wäre also schön wenn mand ie beidne Artikel irgendiwe verbinden könnte. Bilder in Episodenbeschreibungen Hey Ich hab irgendwie in Erinnerung, dass es mal eine Einigung gab, wie groß Bilder in den Episodenbeschreibungen sein sollen. Ich erinnere mich an 250px, in den Artikeln zur 5. Staffel ist es auch bisher nur so, nur bei vielen anderen Artikeln eben nicht. Da wollt ich mal nachfragen, ob mein Gedächtnis da richtig liegt oder ob das so bleiben soll, wie's ist. Gruß MorpheuzZ 12:40, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) *Ähm... weil du einer der Admins bist und ich ne Frage hatte die mir unklar war... tut mir leid wenn ich dich damit durcheinander bringe... ;-) MorpheuzZ 12:49, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :*Richtig, auf der Hauptseite hab ich das gelesen... Gut, danke für die Mühe und Sorry für die Verwirrung (auch wenn wikia der böse ist... ;-)) MorpheuzZ 13:26, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ungläubiger Thomas Hey, die Diskussion über die Namen von Gemälden habe ich weder gesehen, noch war ich dran beteiligt (daher hatte ich sie auch nie im Kopf). Auch die Verschiebung kurz nach deiner Verschiebung dieses Artikels war keine Absicht. Vielmehr war dies noch eine Verschiebung aufgrund der Anti-Anglizismus-Idee meinerseits vor einigen Monaten. Denn bei dem Artikelnamen „Black Rock-Gemälde“ greift ein Rechtschreibgesetz, welches besagt, dass bei angehängten Wörtern (wie in diesem Fall Gemälde) alle vorherigen Wörter mit einem Bindestrich verbunden werden müssen.[1] Zu dem Bild: Ich versteh ehrlich gesagt nicht ganz, warum alle jpg-Bilder durch png-Versionen ersetzt werden müssen. Diese sind nämlich in der Regel um einiges größer als jpg-Dateien, was wir ja zu Weihnachten schon festgehalten hatten. Und dies führt wiederum unnötigerweise dazu, dass es länger dauert, bis Seiten geladen werden. Gruß --DerAndre (talk) 00:29, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) *Lostpedia:Ideen/Angenommene_Vorschläge#Kampf_den_Anglizismen --DerAndre (talk) 00:32, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :*Tut mir leid, wenn ich nen genervten Eindruck mache. Ist wirklich nix Persönliches oder so, ich schick dir gleich noch mal ne Mail, ich denke das gehört nicht hier hin. Gruß --DerAndre (talk) 00:51, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Blog (2) Hey ho, hab grad gesehen, dass du jede Menge Posts im Blog machst. Falls du nachher wieder diesen „kollektiven Hinweis“ in den Neuigkeiten machst, kannst du bitte das neue Video von The Lost Initiative auch mit reinpacken? Danke, Gruß --DerAndre (talk) 13:19, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Löschen * Das Problem an den unbenutzen Dateien ist, dass viele davon nicht kategorisiert und dadurch mehrfach vorhanden sind. Andere Dateien wurden in Artikeln durch andere Bilder ersetzt und sind deshalb nicht mehr unbedingt notwendig. Viele Leute laden neue Bilder hoch, die alten werden dann nicht mehr gebraucht. Je mehr Dateien, desto weniger Überblick. -- LG EvelynPace 19:54, 26. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Trailer Startseite Hey, ich wollte mal einen Vorschlag zur Verwendung von Trailern aufbringen. Seit Beginn der 5. Staffel erstellt der YouTube-Nutzer "LostGerman95" regelmäßig die aktuellen Trailer und Sneak Peeks mit deutschen Untertiteln. Wäre das nicht sinnvoll als deutsche Lostpedia auch diese Trailer zu nutzen und auf der Startseite zu veröffentlichen. Ist nur so ein Gedanke, weil ich gesehen habe, das der aktuelle Trailer zu 5x08 wieder der normale US-Trailer ist. Hier der Link zu dem Channel von LostGerman95 --> LostGerman95's Channel Und hier der aktuelle Trailer --> Trailer 5x08 (dt. Untertitel) Ich hoffe das ich mit der Sache bei dir richtig bin. Kannst das ja eventuell mal ansprechen mit den anderen Chefs. :D --Airwaver 11:38, 27. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Hilfe:Bestätigte Benutzer Hey ho, was war los mit Hilfe:Bestätigte Benutzer? Gruß --DerAndre (talk) 09:31, 24. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Jo, hast Recht. In letzter Zeit haben wir eindeutig mehr Vandalismus als noch vor ein paar Monaten. Vermutlich merken die Besucher so langsam, dass man keinen Account mehr brauch, um was zu editieren. In der englischen LP ist das mittlerweile auch gar nicht mehr möglich, aber das würde ich hier nur als allerletzten Ausweg in Betracht ziehen, da auf diese Weiste viele Kleinigkeiten wie Rechtschreibfehler usw. entdeckt werden. Das mit den roten Ausrufezeichen ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen, aber hast Recht. Die waren schon ganz praktisch, wobei die jetzt natürlich noch viel mehr bringen würden als damals. Müsste man evtl. mal nachforschen, ob man die irgendwie wieder einbauen kann − bei Gelegenheit. Ich muss jetzt aber erst mal zurück in die Schule. Hauste rein --DerAndre (talk) 10:15, 24. Mär. 2009 (UTC) News *Buh! Wollte nur bescheid geben: Hab grad gesehen, dass eine IP einen Neuen Beitrag in der Vorlage:Neuigkeiten eingetragen hat. Wurde aber recht Schlampig reingehauen und auch nich ins Archiv, weswege ich denke, dass das nicht einer von euch war. Habs mal rückgängig gemacht, wenn ihr was daraus machen wollt, könnt ihr ja meine version wieder zurück setztenn. Gruß --MorpheuzZ (Fragen/Probleme?) 17:16, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) PS: Schick dich gleiche nachricht mal an DerAndre, mal schaun wer zuerst online ist ;-) Neuigkeiten Hey ho, das mit den Vorlagen ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Dauert im Moment wirklich lange, bis die auf der Hauptseite aktualisiert werden. Da scheint iwas nicht ganz richtig zu laufen. Sag am besten einmal Avatar bescheid. Ich werd in den nächsten Tagen versuchen, mehr im Blog zu machen. Die erste Woche nach den Osterferien war verdammt heftig. Hoffe, dass ich in nächster Zeit − und vor allem jetzt am Wochenende − wieder mehr Zeit habe. Gruß --DerAndre (talk) 17:00, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Btw: Ich habe jetzt gerade ne Mail darüber bekommen, dass du vor über 2 Stunden meine Diskussionsseite editiert hast. Hast du auch dieses Problem? --DerAndre (talk) 18:34, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, dann halten wir einfach fest, dass hier allgemein irgendwie der Wurm drin ist --DerAndre (talk) 19:04, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) *Hey. Danke, dass du meine Blog-Artikel auch mit aufgenommen hast. Hab's echt vergessen. (btw: 32. April? ) Mit besten Grüßen, --DerAndre (talk) 13:03, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Wollte erst warten. Dann dachte ich mir: Was ein Blödsinn, du siehst einen Fehler, dann kannst du ihn auch verbessern --DerAndre (talk) 13:20, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) Blog * Hi, ich hab keine Ahnung woran das liegen könnte, dass die anderen Einträge auf die nächste Seite verschoben werden. Dasselbe passiert übrigens auch, wenn man das Label "Promobilder" auswählt. Dabei werden auch nur 2 Artikel auf der Seite angezeigt. Vielleicht hat das irgendetwas mit dem Anzeigebutton zu tun? -- EvelynPace 13:51, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) **Hey, ich habe noch mal alles überprüft, ein paar Sachen verändert und das ganze dann auch mal über den Validator überprüfen lassen. Angeblich sind vom Quelltext her keine Fehler mehr drin, aber ich habe den Artikel im Testblog eingetragen und es wird wieder nur der eine Artikel angezeigt. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich da noch verändern könnte, damit es klappt -- EvelynPace 14:36, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) **Ich habe es gerade noch mal versucht, indem ich den Eintrag ganz neu geschrieben habe, und es scheint wohl an der Menge der Bilder oder der Länge des Eintrags zu liegen. Wenn ich ein paar Bilder einfüge, verschieben sich die anderen Einträge nicht nach hinten. Wenn ich aber mehr Bilder ich eingefügt habe, sind ein paar Einträge auf die nächste Seite gerutscht. Ich hab's dann damit versucht, die Bilder auf zwei Einträge zu verteilen, aber das hat keinen Unterschied gemacht. Im Moment ist es so, dass nur 4 Einträge auf der ersten Seite erscheinen. Soll ich den Eintrag wieder löschen? Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich die Bilder im Blog veröffentlichen kann, ohne dass andere Beiträge verschoben werden. Ich saß jetzt echt ziemlich lange daran und hab alles mögliche ausprobiert. -- EvelynPace 15:47, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Lostpedia-Skin *Hi, weißt du vielleicht, warum die Lostpedia-Skin seit einiger Zeit anders aussieht und es Probleme mit den Klappboxen gibt? Die Reiterunterteilungen sehen auch irgendwie anders aus als vorher. Ich hatte es mit NRGSilles Vorschlag auf der Diskussion:Hauptseite versucht, aber es hat nichts bewirkt. -- EvelynPace 07:43, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) *Hey, der Fehler kann sich nicht bei einer Änderung von einem Benutzer eingeschlichen haben, weil die Klappboxen zu dem Zeitpunkt als die Probleme mit dem Skin anfingen lange nicht geändert worden sind. Der Fehler muss irgendwie mit der Lostbook-Skin zu tun haben, ich habe nämlich eben mal bei mir MonoBook eingeschaltet und da sehen die Klappboxen und Reiter in Ordnung aus. Jetzt habe ich zurück zu Lostbook gewechselt und die Probleme sind wieder da. Was ich komisch finde ist, dass die englische Lostpedia ganz normal bei mir aussieht, obwohl ich da auch Lostbook eingeschaltet habe. -- EvelynPace 09:35, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC)